wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodmyst Isle
|level=11-20 |loc=North of Azuremyst island West of Darkshore}} Bloodmyst Isle is the second of the two major isles of the Azuremyst Isles. North of the main island, Azuremyst Isle, Bloodmyst is often the next step in the journey for ambitious young draenei. Bloodmyst Isle has been ravaged by radiation from the crashed draenei ship, the Exodar. Red crystals dot the land, and the eerie red mist for which the isle was renamed covers everything. Even the great pine trees which cover the island have taken on a crimson tinge. The creatures of the isle have mutated, in some cases becoming hostile. The draenei, hoping to find a way to restore the island, have set up an outpost known as Blood Watch near the center of the island. Several giant creatures can be found on Bloodmyst Isle. The northwest of Bloodmyst isle is home to a huge spider called Zarakh, its spawn grown to unnatural sizes due to contamination by the spaceship debris. Near the Vector Coil, Blood Elves have set up camp to control its energies and use it to empower their secret leader. Heroes of the Draenei are called upon to bring her down. A smaller island off the coast to the northeast, called Wyrmscar Island, is now home to (the ghost of) a dragon called Razormaw. History Bloodmyst Isle has little historical information related to it. Once known as Silvergale when the draenei first landed, it was once as beautiful as the nearby Azuremyst Isle. The island was corrupted by blood red crystals from the draenei's dimensional ship, the Exodar. Blood-like liquid seeps from many of the crystals into the ground. The corruption from the liquid caused creatures and plants to become irradiated. The air was polluted with red-tinted mist from the red liquid. Due to the corruption the island was renamed "Bloodmyst". The island has for a long time lain out of view from central Kalimdor, and has largely been left to itself by the neighboring tauren and night elves. As such, it is likely that this is why many enemies of the night elves, such as satyrs and naga have found a haven here. When the Exodar crashed on Azuremyst Isle, several large pieces of the dimensional ship fell on Bloodmyst. These pieces are now used both by the draenei and by other creatures as a form of shelter. Getting there ; Alliance:Bloodmyst Isle is only accessible from Azuremyst Isle, which can only be reached by boat from Auberdine in Darkshore. The islands are technically instanced, and only players who own the Burning Crusade expansion can enter. The dock in Auberdine connects to Darnassus, Menethil Harbor in the Wetlands, and Azuremyst Isle. From one of these ports, simply get on the correct boat (talk to the NPC at the dock to learn which it is) to get to Darkshore. ; Horde:Members of the Horde who want to visit Bloodmyst Isle must first hijack a boat from the Alliance town Auberdine, sail to Azuremyst Isle, then head north to Bloodmyst Isle. Be wary: Darkshore, Azuremyst Isle, and Bloodmyst Isle are all Alliance zones. Geography Bloodmyst Isle lies off the west coast of northern Kalimdor. The island is divided into two sections by a narrow strip of water. The smaller section, which is connected by bridge to Azuremyst Isle, is yet untainted by the red mist which covers the main part of the island. There are no instanced dungeons or battlegrounds on Bloodmyst Isle. The micro dungeon, The Vector Coil, can be found here. Blood Watch serves as the zone's travel hub, connecting it to Azuremyst Isle. Maps and subregions Elite areas *The Vector Coil Travel hubs The only travel hub on Bloodmyst Isle is Alliance aligned Blood Watch. The draenei outpost serves as a communication and transportation connection to the Exodar on Azuremyst Isle. Flight paths from Blood Watch * Exodar, Azuremyst Isle Adjacent regions Notable characters Quests :See also: Bloodmyst Isle questing guide Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth * Herbs ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle ** Briarthorn ** Bruiseweed * Leather ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather ** Medium Leather ** Light Hide * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein Wild creatures * Bears * Blood Elves * Dragon Whelps * Felguard * Frenzies * Furbolgs * Golems * Lashers * Moths * Murlocs * Naga * Ravagers * Satyr * Spiders * Treants * Voidwalkers * Water Elementals Notes * Bloodmyst Isle is the only teens zone in WoW that isn't located directly on one of the two continents. * Bloodmyst Isle has at least a couple references to Star Wars. The flight master at Blood Watch is named Laando and there is a quest called The Kessel Run. It may be an homage zone to the films, much like Un'Goro Crater is an homage to classic Nintendo. Category:Bloodmyst Isle Category:Kalimdor Category:Draenei territories Category:Islands Category: Forests